Controlling the engine torque of a motor vehicle after a cold start to prevent negative influences on the engine during the cold start phase is known. It is disadvantageous that difficulties sometimes occur during the cold start phase when shifting into the next higher gear.
It is therefore at least one object to provide a method for controlling an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle and a transmission system for a motor vehicle, with the aid of which difficulties of the automatic transmission in performing an upshift during the cold start phase may be reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.